Dimensional Heroes Universe: Tropical Freeze
by jexi the hunter
Summary: It has finally begun! Part 1 of a 8 part tournament. Join our heroes as they compete against other guilds and teams in order to gain entry for the final stage. Our first little stop is a frozen island with a familiar ape.
1. Opening Day

The start of the tournament does not begin with our heroes, but for one who is in training.

A blast of fire swept an arena as multiple firebenders were trained on one girl who was fighting back. To many, one would recognize her as the next avatar, Korra. She battled her own way against the opossing firebenders in her third exam, taking risks.

Korra had grown since the last time she was seen. Now at the age of 17, she was quickly mastering the art of firebending, getting close to the last element, air bending.

But, growing up with the white lotus and some of her masters, she had heard tales of heroes who travelled across the worlds in order to protect them from harm. Although, a majority of them came from one source: Katara.

"She's strong." Katara said, who had also aged.

"But she lacks restraint." A white lotus member said.

Korra quickly finished the last firebender and her exam was complete, taking off her helmet.

"Whohoo!" Korra said running over to them. "Hey, why the down looks. Three elements down, one to go, right?"

"As usual, youre getting ahead of yourself, Korra." a firebending member said.

"While it is true you mastered the physical aspects of bending, you completely ignored the spiritual side. One must have both to be the avatar." The first member said.

"I havent really ignored it, it just doesnt come to me that easily. Which is why i'm training in Airbending with Tenzin, he's Mr. Spiritual." Korra said.

"Do you thinks she's ready, Master Katara?" the member asked.

"Yes. If anyone can teach her, Tenzin can." Katara said. "And if he were here, he'd feel the same way."

"Very well. Korra, it's time to begin your airbending training." the member said.

"Yes! Finally!" Korra said celebrating. "Er, I mean...thank you." she said bowing before running off.

After telling the news to her pet and trusty mount, Naga, Korra decided to ride off to meet Tenzin herself. He and his family rode in on a flying bison.

"Master Tenzin." Korra said after Katara greeted the children and mother as well as Tenzin himself.

"Korra? You've gotten a lot bigger since I last saw you." Tenzin said.

"I have. I cant wait to start training with you." Korra said.

"Yes, well… were only staying for the night. Because i'm an important figure in Republic City, thres a lot of business i have to attend to, things have been popping up here and there." Tenzin said.

"Oh. But, youre the only one I know who can teach me. I cant stay here until you can come here permanently." Korra said.

Katara thought about this then stepped in. "Perhaps… there is another way."

"What do you mean, mother?" Tenzin asked.

"Before the new republic started, I traveled with Aang and the others along side this unique boy. He was someone who would always keep hope even in the darkest of times. In fact, he even goes by such a name: Hope the Victor. I think...Korra should seek him out." Katara said.

"Really? But.. you never told me about him. All I heard were the stores of Avatar Aang fighting with the Lighting God." Korra said.

"But what you havent heard was that this boy also was at that battle. He defeated a creature called Emboar and sent his entire guild that he lead running in fear. He is someone hidden in the background of history. He is known by some as the boy who could pierce fire." Katara said.

"And he is known to lead a team of his own. Father did tell me there were some strange ones there. Some sort of cowgirl samurai, a woman who wielding a sword shaped like a key, a flying cat, a boy and girl who wielded the Shining Force. There was even one who was undead." Tenzin said.

"All very good friends." Katara said.

"Okay, you sold me. They sound like my kinda group. But where can I find them?" Korra asked.

"I think you'll find them easly at this location." Katara said showing a poster for the tournament.

"Furious… Universe?" Korra asked.

"Its a tournament that's been in planning for a month their time, 70 years our time. Its starting in two days. You can get there in time if you catch a special express." Katara said.

"I'll take you to republic city, because that's where the terminal was installed. If this boy is the same one my father traveled with, then I am sure he can help you with your Air Bending training." Tenzin said.

"Not to mention world traveling will let me gain more experience about being The Avatar." Korra said.

The next day, Korra was taken to republic city with Naga as they headed to the Cross-Dimensional gate where a familiar looking rabbit stood in front of a rainbow colored gate.

"Step right up! If you wanna get to the viewing stage in time, then hurry over here!" Bunnelby said.

"Excuse me!" Korra said coming up with Naga.

"Oh my stars! If it aint the rumored avatar of the Next Generation! And her large polar bear dog! Its such an honor to meetcha!" Bunnelby said.

"Yep. I'd like to get to the stage of the tournament. But I'm not gonna veiw it. I'm entering with Naga." Korra said.

"Y'are? On your own, or with a group?" Bunnelby asked. "Cause you need a minimum of five members if you wanna enter."

"I'm with a group. Hope's group?" Korra asked.

"Oh, you're with the Shining Hope Squad? Then go right in!" Bunnelby said.

"Yes! C'mon, Naga!" Korra said as they ran through the gate. On the other side, the two were amazed by all of the people and creatures all over the area.

"Okay, Katara said he was a guy with a blue streak in his hair.." Korra said looking at a photo. "This crowds huge, how am i gonna find him?"

She then looked at Komasan and Komajiro who were at the Ice Cream Stand, no suprise.

"C'mon big bro, we dont have all day! Jexi and Hope said we gotta get the ice cream and head back to the arena stage to register." Komajiro said.

"Okay. Just one more cone." Komasan said.

"Hi, can I talk to you two for a second?" KOrra said from behind them making them Jump.

"Oh my swirls!" they both said looking at her.

"Wow. She's pretty like a swan under moonlight." Komasan said.

"Yeah. Seems like she's this new dang avatar." Komajiro said looking at his phone.

"Um, I am the new avatar…" Korra said.

"Wow. So you're kinda like Aang." Komasan said.

"Wait, youre with him?" Korra asked.

"Well, no. I mean, my little brother is." Komasan said.

"Yeah. He and I were on the same team before he left." Komajiro said.

"That's perfect. Can you take me to Hope? I'm kinda gonna enter with him." Korra said.

"Well of course! We know where they are, we'll show ya." Komasan said as the two began to lead Korra to the registraition booth where Jexi and Hope were already at them.

"Dang. It says teams have to sign up individually. Looks like we'll be competing against each other when we get to the final eight." Jexi said sadly.

"To be honest, you did want this too, right?" Hope asked.

"Yeah. I just didn't wanna make you feel bad when I whoop your butt." Jexi said.

"Well, I guess I have all my members fileld out. One more spot, but I dont think i…" Hope started.

"Wait!" KOrra said running up with Naga. "Uh, sorry.. But are you the guy Katara called Hope?"

"You know Katara? Who are you?" Hope asked.

"My name is Korra. This may shock you but...I'm the new Avatar." Korra said.

"WHAT?!" Jexi said shocked. "You gotta be kidding me!"

"I actually believe it." Hope said. "Cause I can see Aang in those eyes of yours. It'll be like he's back with us. Well, one spot left." Hope said giving her the pen.

"Yes!" KOrra said signing her name as well as Naga's in the spot. "And this also means i'm your teammate, right?"

"Aang was a great friend, and to know you're the avatar, well its like him coming back onto the team with all of us." Hope said.

Before they left, Buizel, who was running the registration table handed Jexi and Hope two small scanner devices. "Hold on to these. You'll know more about them when registrations are done."

"Thanks." Hope said.

Just then, another face showed up which Jexi immediately recognized as well as hope.

"If it isn't Mr. Amadaeus Flux. Of course you wouldnt miss out on this." Hope said.

"Its for all teams to compete. No rules against villains joining the fight." Flux grinned.

"I see your teammates are Zazz, Zavok and Master Zik." Hope said.

'Not all of them." Flux said as a young boy came toward them.

"Damien." Jexi said.

"Wait, Flux has a brother?" Hope asked.

"A brother and sister. I didn't think you'd actually join up." Jexi said.

"I'm gonna win for my brother. I'm gonna beat both of you." Damien said confidently.

"Well, thats only if he gets past me." said another voice as Spectra appeared.

"Who's that?" Korra asked.

"Spectra Phantom. He used to be a top Pyrus brawler of the Vexos, but now he's flying the good side with Zekrom. He even has his own team: Spectra Force." Dan said.

"Yes. And we look forward to competing." Kurome said approaching.

"Hey Kurome. So you're cured of the corpse thing right?" Rainbow asked.

"Yes. Now I have no need to fear death again so soon. I will not rot away. I am a completely living being." she said as Chopper felt her.

"She's got a pulse. Its true." Chopper said.

"It's not just me. Lubbock and Chelsea are cured too. Now all of Night Raid is on Spectra's side, plus two Jaegers of course." Kurome said.

"So were up against spectra like in New Vestroia. At least I dont have to worry about his obsession for Drago this time." Dan said.

"Attention. All teams please report to the auditorium so we may begin orientation!" Dedenne said.

"Well we'll be going. Good luck Jexi." Spectra said. "You too, Hope. Make sure your newest addition gets you to the final 8." he said walking off with Kurome.

"Heh, I dont care if that new chick is the next Avatar." Flux said. "I'm still going to dominate over you...Hopeless." he said laughing as he walked off.

"Something about that guy really makes me want to earthbend a rock into his face." Korra said.

"Trust me, you aren't the only one feeling it." Jexi said.

"So, lets go to see what Ampharos has to say." Hope said.

They went into the auditorium and saw Ampharos make his grand entrance in flashes of lighting.

"Yeah! You rule!" shouted some of the spectators.

"Ladies and gentleman! Welcome to...FURIOUS….UNIVERSE!" Ampharos shouted.

"Oh yeah!" Hope said.

"Before we begin, i have some news. Team Shining Hope Squad has acquired a famous new member. If youll turn your attention, you will see that standing near him...is the Avatar!" Ampharos said as the crowd cheered louder.

"Oh boy…" Hope said.

"With me here, the crowd might think youre gonna go all the way." Korra said.

"Now, let's go over the rules. Unlike the last tournament, there is no elimination. Rather instead of one world, all the worlds are the stage!" Ampahros said. "Now let's go over the purpose of the main part. Each of the worlds across this section of the universe has a special badge hidden there. Each of your team leaders has been given a scanner. You will scan the badge to add it to the stock pile. You need all eight to enter the final eight. The first people with eight are who move on." AMpharos said.

"So only the teams that get the badges move on to the finals." Hope said.

"Hah! Those badges will belong to team AWD! We wont lose this time!" Weavile said,

"Thisss time, those heroesss will lossse." Arbok said.

"Yes. You really are destined to lose." said a new voice as a woman with purple hair and a purple suit approached Hope. "So, you're the one giving my three friends there some trouble."

"Who are you? Are you… one of their pefect links?" Hope asked.

"Toxic!" Anima said in shock.

"You could say...I'm their boss." Toxic said. "Just know that...you will end up losing in the end." she said kissing his cheek before walking off.

Anima stick a syringe in him and injected some andidone.

"Ow! Warn me next time!" Hope said.

"Sorry, but Toxic's a master of the Poison Style. She can secrete poison from her skin and can even give a poison kiss." Anima said. "A Universe class thief."

"She was trying to sabotage you even before the tournament started." Evan said.

"Wow. That was close then." Hope said.

"Now, if you turn your attention to our members, each of them will give you riddle cards to one random world. You are not to open them until orientation is finished." Ampharos said.

Hope got his card as the members passed by.

"One last thing. If the badge is hidden where you need to help a character complete a task, do not worry. That hero will not be part of the team. They aren't technically competitors so it does not count." Ampharos said.

"Phew." Hope said.

"Now then, lets make this world stage official. On your marks…" Ampharos began.

"Good luck man." Jexi said.

"Get set…"

"You too, see you in the finals!" Hope said.

"GO!" Ampharos said as the teams ran out in a hurry.

"Alright hopey, open that card up, where we headed?" Gemini said.

Hope opened the card on the ship.

"The ocean is cool, the beach is nice. Come to a place where everything is covered in ice." Hope read.

"In a pack of islands, this is who youll find. A banana loving ape with three of his kind." Tails said.

"Nomads of snow seek to conquer. A magic horn makes them stronger." Jexi said.

"Now hurry along before the dong, head to the islands with the name of kong." Gemini read.

"Of course! This is telling us about Donkey Kong's world!" Rainbow said. "And its not far from here."

"Then let's get it on!" Jexi and Hope said before looking at each other.

"Wow. What are the odds we get the same hint?" Jexi said.

"About 90 to 1" Hope said.

"So lets get to work." Hope said as they entered their ships and took off.


	2. Lost Mangroves

There are many heroes who are unusual. But none are even close to that of an Ape known as Donkey Kong. Making his debut in the 80's on an old arcade game known as….Donkey Kong. But since then, he's struck it out on his own as a single game party called Donkey Kong Country. He's had many adventures on his island, and for awhile was missing from the world of nintendo. Until he made a spectacular return in Donkey Kong Country Returns for the Nintendo Wii. With the release of Donkey Kong Country Tropical Freeze for the Wii U, it marked the 20th anniversery of the series since its creation. And it just so happens to be where our heroes are headed. Please note that this is a narration, none of this was ever a game, in this world.

DK was having the time of his life. Today was his 20th birthday, and everyone in his small family celebrated. Diddy Kong, DKs lifetime companion. Dixie Kong, Diddy Kong's special girl, and finally Cranky Kong, presumably DK Isle's oldest resident. DK was getting ready to make a wish on his special cake, but as a red balloon floated out, he didnt know nomads were getting close. Or should we say… Snowmads.

Looking out of a telescope seeing the balloon was a penguin soldier of the Snowmads called a Pointy Tuck. He squawked in a hurry as he ran to their captain who was shadowed by the incoming ice and snow. The other Pointy Tucks began blowing on their horns as some of the brought the leader a large horn with ice and snow radiating from it.

The captain laughed deeply, assuring his conquest and capture. Breathing in, he blew into the horn which blasted a wave of ice and snow before summoning a large ice dragon.

As the hero ships flew by…

"Hey, hope. Dont think for a second you'll be getting that hidden badge first." Jexi said over the monitor.

"Hey, it can be scanned once by each team. We're just working together so we both can make it to the final 8." Hope said.

"Well, its not going to be hard to search a...whoo! Who turned up the AC?" Jexi shouted.

"Uh, guys. Large scary ice dragon off the port bow!" Usopp said.

"What?" Jexi said looking out to see such a creature heading for DK Island. But what drew his attention were the ships behind it. "Snowmads."

"Wait, you know those guys?" Hope asked.

"No but I've heard tales. They're a roaming group of nomadic arctic creatures looking for a frozen paradise. The dragon was most likely summoned by a long lost artifact: the Blizzard Horn." Jexi said.

As for the Kongs, Diddy was blowing an air horn as DK was about to blow out the candle when a sudden wind did it for him. He looked confused before a snowflake landed on the candle. The four quickly ran out of their home to see the snowmad ship as well as their dragon. Before a fight could start, it flew the four apes away from DK Island as they landed on a completely random one. After that, the ship took flight into the air as it landed onto the top of the island. The ice dragon flew around DK isle, changing it into a tropical frozen paradise complete with a storm that kept it that way.

"Ah great." Hope said. "But I think DK and his pals matter right now. Head to where theyre flying off to!"

Hopes ship turned to the path the kongs flew away in.

"Looks like they landed on an island called the Lost Mangrove." Nami said looking at the charts.

"Look! DK's about to land in that plane there!" Rainbow said as Dk crashed into the wrecked plane.

"Ouch! Is he alright?" Fluttershy asked.

They saw DK get back up as her furiously beat his chest.

"He's gonna be just fine." Happy said.

"I'm going in." Hope said jumping down and landing in front of DK.

"And Hope the Victor of Team Shining Hope Squad has made first contact on the DK Archipelago!" Dedenne said. "Whoop! But it looks like he's also met the local defender. Donkey Kong himself."

"What the? How is she-?" Hope wondered before seeing a flying camera. "These camera's are gonna be following us around aren't they?"

"You got it!" Dedenne said.

DK looked at hope, staring into him.

"Uh, hey big guy. I'm here about your snowmad problem and I think I can help. Please dont toss a barrel at me." Hope said.

DK, after a second longer, gave hope a thumbs up as he grabbed Hope and tossed him on his back as he ran off.

"Is that what he usually does?" Gemini asked.

"Yeah. Guess Hope went from hero to sidekick." Rainbow chuckled as the Dimensional Heroes arrived.

Hope was able to get off DK's back as they came through the forest of Mangroves tied in with plane wreckage. After a while, they saw a barrel with blue DK letters on it. DK picked it up and tossed it, releasing Diddy Kong.

"Ah, theres the guy you tag along with." Hope said as DK nodded, Diddy going on his back like Hope was before. DK then grabbed Hope as the three hurried off before landing inside of a mine cart as it took off.

"I'll steer." Hope said. "Wait, mine carts don't have steering wheels."

Hope was screaming as he rode with the two primates before they stopped at the end of the track.

"Oh thank god." Hope said before the track gave out from under them. "Why did I just jinx it?"

The three screamed before landing on a pile of snow. "What the?"

"Falling on hard times...Mr. Hope?" said a voice as a familiar white haired girl in a kimono approached him.

"Yuki!" Hope said. "What are you doing here?"

"I was hoping to enjoy a tropical vacation away from my brother...for once. But things went all snowy for some reason." Yuki said.

"Its the snowmads. They've frozen over DKs place and I kinda got roped into helping him." Hope said.

"Hey!" Jexi said as they arrived.

"Man… for a big ape he moves quick. You think you can tell him to slow down?" Hope asked Chopper.

"Well, I'll try." Chopper said as he and DK talked. "Okay, he's willing to do so. But he wants us to help take back his home so he can have his birthday cake."

"Well, this is your business since the snowmads ruined your home. We'll beat their butts along the way too. Were in." Jexi said.

"So am I. I want my vacay back on track!" Yuki said stamping her foot.

"Alright. Hey, Dedenne! Is it okay if Yuki tags with us?" Yosuke asked.

"She isn't registered with a competing team so its all right." Dedenne said.

"Welcome to the party. Now lets keep going." Hope said.

Along the way, Dk Demonstrated the abilities of Diddy, Dixie and Cranky. Diddy had his trusty rocket barrel pack to hover, Dixie could use her hair like a propellor to give Dk extra height, and Cranky's cane was able to keep DK off of spiky objects in a continuous bounce.

"They all bring different skills to the table. Makes them a great team." Chie said.

"Yeah. They're a perfect combination." Rainbow said. "Now, I wonder how much longer till the boss?"

"Boss?" Luffy said.

"Yeah, every single DK game had a boss at the end of the world. And no doubt the snowmads have a few higher ups. So there's gotta be one here." Rainbow said.

"You make a good point." Hope said before they saw something. A small flag with an icicle printed on it.

"Oh great." Yuki groaned.

"What's wrong?" Eren asked.

"This belongs to that stupid guild my brothers in. Frozen Fury." Yuki groaned. "I did not wanna deal with him!"

"Well, no sense in getting past some of them." Hope said as they approached the flag. But there was no one there. "What the heck?"

"Well, truth be told, they only brought five prime members with and they aren't exactly on this island so...eh, what're you gonna do?" Dedenne said.

"Aw. And I was hoping for a fight." Natsu groaned before they heard a small moan.

They looked into the bushes to see a small white fox with a fluffy tail and big blue eyes.

"It...looks like a Vulpix." Yumi said.

"It must be an alola adaptation of one." Hope said. "Its as white as snow."

"Well, there's a good reason for that." Yuki said looking at it. "It is said that Vulpix came to the Alola region together with humans, but the Fox Pokémon moved to the snowy mountain peaks to avoid the normal habitats of other Pokémon, and thus it ended up taking on this form. These Alolan Vulpix live on high mountains that remain covered in snow year-round. They live in small packs of two to five individuals, helping one another survive. They can let loose a breath of 50 below."

"Wow. So its like an arctic fox." Aelita said.

"Yeah. That's right. Poor little thing." Yuki said petting it as it rubbed against her.

Hope then saw a big top on the horizon.

"Hmmm. EIther the cosmic circus is in town… or we just found ourselves the commander." Hope said.

"Nope. Too small. Gotta be the boss." Yuki said looking at it.

DK Grabbed Hope and dashed inside.

"Why is it always me he grabs?' Hope asked himself. 


	3. Pompy the Presumptuous

DK landed inside the tent and beat his chest as he and Hope ran forward. Approaching an arena of some kind, a spotlight opened up prompting DK to cover his eyes. As the tent lit up, two Tucks held up a small ring. As they did, jumping through it was a large sea lion who slid around the ramp below before landing on his flippers on the edge.

"Really? I gotta fight a giant sea lion?" Hope asked.

The sea lion looked confused but then prompted a banner to be lowered, showing his name.

"Oh, you have a title name. Pompy, the...Presumptuous?" Hope said. "Wow. You are some showman."

Pompy then clapped his flippers as Tucks behind the two shoved them down the ramp Pompy slid on a bit ago.

Dk then Got up with Diddy at his side, looking at Pompy who clapped his flippers and barked in amusement.

"So thats how were gonna do this, huh?" Hope said.

FIGHT!

Pompy then jumped up as he slid down the ramp towards the two sitting ducks.

"Whoa!" Hope said jumping preemptively as he landed on pompy, surprisingly damaging the sea lion as he crashed into the pool.

DK gave hope a thumbs up for that.

"Like that? Bop him whenever he exposes stuff like that?" Hope asked DK.

Pompy then surfaced as he tossed fish and urchins onto the ramp with his nose.

"A circus guy huh?" Hope said avoiding the fish and urchins. "After this, I might know a good circus that'll take ya in."

Pompy then got frustrated as he jumped back onto the ramp and his fur turned a shade of red.

"I've upset you. Really, I can see in your eyes, and your body for that matter." Hope said before Pompy changed up his attacks and rolled like a steamroller down the ramp. The two of them jumped up as he rolled by before going into his sliding position. Hope bopped him again, and twice as he sent a wave of his performers at him before slamming down. DK landed the sixth hit on his second sliding attempt.

Pompy jumped back up as his fur turned totally red.

"Looks like our performer Pompy's getting serious now! Better watch out, hope!" Dedenne said.

Pompy then clapped his flippers as three Tucks came to his side. Each one slid down before Pompy followed after.

"This is too easy." Hope said knocking each Tuck out and pompy as well. Pompy's next attack was him slamming down on the ramp with acrobatic flips, trying to flatten them.

"Youre almost there, Hope! Kick that Seals ass!" Jexi shouted as his team and Hope's arrived to cheer him on.

"It's a Sea Lion! Cant you tell the difference?" Hope said.

"Honestly, they both kinda look the same to me. Could never tell the difference." Jexi said.

Pompy then called three more tucks as he went in for his final run.

"Dont bother trying to attack any more, Pompy." Hope said jumping up. "Because this shows over!"

He slammed into Pompy as they both bounced High into the air. DK then jumped up while Pompy was stunned and laid a massive beat down on pompy before punching him out of the place and the world all together as Pompy landed in a cage of some sort.

"Oor?" he said before a familiar clown came to him.

'Thank god for public TV, new star." Cece grinned.

"And thank me for letting you know about him!" Dedenne said.

"Yeah. I think I'll stay in orbit for a bit. I could use more animal acts like this big guy." Cece said.

Pompy was discouraged that he got beat, but on the other hand, he knew hope was taking about a circus to recommend him to. This must have been it. He happily barked as he clapped his fins.

"Aw, he loves it already." Cece said feeding him a fish.

"And with Pompy having a new career in the cosmic circus, Hope has punched his team access to the next world, Autumn Heights." Dedenne sad.

"But how do we get there?" Gemini asked before a barrel appeared.

"A cannon barrel?" Rainbow said as DK grabbed her first and put her in as it launched her to the next island. "This is scary but at the same time totally coooool!" she screamed as she flew across the air.

"Uh, are you sure thats safe for the rest of us?" Alphonse asked.

"We could always take the ships. Its safer that way." Jexi said. "I could even switch them to boat mode."

"YOu take your way DK, we'll take ours. But I think you might want me to go by barrel since youve taken a liking to me." Hope said.

DK nodded and Grabbed him, going into the barrel.

"See you guys on the other side." Hope said as the barrel blasted them. "YAHOO!" Hope shouted as they flew.

"He's gonna get a concussion one of these days." Fuyunyan said as they went to their respective ships.


	4. Autumn Heights

Autumn Heights was definitely a world to behold. Everywhere they looked, it was like the season had its own private place to call hope. Wind mills and gentle breezes blew windmills along the mountains.

"This place is really...fall like. Oh, Autumn Heights. I get it." Rainbow said before crashing into the sand. "Though they could afford to get softer sands."

"At least I landed in a leaf pile." Hope said as he had his body in one. "But it is beautiful."

Rainbow looked at the owl shaped mountain top as DK found them. "I think I know were the boss is, and who its gonna be."

"An owl?" Rainbow said. "Its kinda obvious."

"Yeah. I guess it is kinda...obvious? Uh, where those shrubs there before?" Hope asked seeing some snow covered shrubs standing there not moving.

"Uh oh." Rainbow said as the shrubs turned out to be a small troop of Snover.

"We;ve been made! Retreat to Abomasno-Wait, why are we retreating? We outnumber these guys." one of them said as the Snover turned to the three.

"You may outnumber us, but we overpower you." Hope said.

3 minutes later…

The Snover lie defeated on the beach as Hope, Rainbow and DK carried on.

"I bet an abomasnow is here later on, lets keep an eye out." Hope said. "And remember, they can Mega Evolve."

DK was able to get hope and rainbow across the windmill lands and to the mountain. Using balloons and mine carts, scaling the mountain was no problem. Who needed mountain gear when you had an Ape that could improvise on anything.

"Man, kart driver, heavy hitter, got a great team, you;re the whole package, DK." Rainbow said before the clouds started to roll in as a hail storm began.

"Oh no." Hope said as standing before them was a large creature with small trees on its back and white fur.

"So, your card did lead you to here." it said. "Then we're after the same thing...the badge."

"Yeah. We are. So get out of the way." Hope said.

"Not gonna happen. I'm one of the four frosty kings. I am the king of hail, Abomasnow!" it said.

"Youre with Frozen Fury, huh? What, did Chill want to enter the tournament and rain on Yukis vacation?" Hope asked.

"Chill? Him? Our guild master, Chill, doesn't even know where we're competing." Abomasnow said. "How dare you you insult him like that!"

"You really need to stop jumping to conclusions!" Rainbow said drawing her blade.

"Yeah, me and him both." Hope said as he entered a stance. Dk thumped his chest and joined them.

"Huh? You wanna fight too, big guy?" Rainbow asked. "Then let's go at it."

"Avalanche!" Abomasnow said as ice rocks rained down on them.

"Really? Shining Aegis Fist!" Hope said hitting a single rock which in turn blew all of them away in a pulse of light.

"What power! So its you. The boy who pierces fire!" Abomasnow said.

"Does it give you a reason to beef up to mega?" Hope said.

"Heh, you read my mind! Beyond Evolution! Mega Evolve!" he said as a dome surrounded Abomasnow before breaking. It then revealed a larger one with bigger arms and legs with two ice spires coming out of his back.

"You know what they say, the bigger they are the harder they fall!" Hope said dodging an ice punch and hitting Mega Abomasnow.

"You think a punch like that can beat my massive body?" Mega Abomasnow said.

"Nope. But gravity can." Hope said as the ground under Abomasnows feet crumbled. "See, this route was already crumbling, I just needed to take a step to make it collapse."

Abomasnow sweated as it fell apart as Abomasnow fell to the foot of the mountain with a scream.

"Guess the old saying really is true." Hope said looking down where he fell. "Bigger they are, harder they fall."


	5. Skowl the Startling

After climbing the mountain, the three saw a small owl fly by, carrying a banana as it dropped it onto a stone slab.

"Hm? What is it…" Hope said as a mallet came down and smashed the banana flat. "Yikes!"

DK was surprised too, and so was DIxie on his back. The sudden outburst made all of the owls turn their heads 180 degrees to the four.

"Hoo?" they all asked as the bigger one jumped out into the light showing his mangled feathers and large spiky hat. "Hoo." he said menacingly.

"Called it. What do they call you?" Hope said.

"And it looks like the next fight is about to begin. Hope, Rainbow Dash and Dk plus Dixie Kong vs Skowl the Startling." Dedenne said.

"Skowl the Startling? Why do they call him that?" Hope said.

Skowl stepped back before jumped out with a glare. "Hoo!" he said startling the four.

"Guess that's why." Rainbow said.

It took only a second for DK and Dixie to rebound, jumping and slamming into the slab, destroying it.

"Hey, wait for us!" Hope said as he and Rainbow followed.

Skowl took flight as he glared at them.

FIGHT!

Skowl began by firing sharp feathers right at the four from his own wings.

"That's a handy trick." Hope said.

Skowl followed up spinning around and spawning three eggs which hatched into owlets with the shells still on their heads.

Rainbow tried to attack but Skowl was too far.

"He's too far to attack directly, try another way!" Nami said as the others watched.

"Hmm." Rainbow said as she looked at the owlet and picked it up. "Sorry, little guy. But you are doing a service for the community!" she said tossing it at Skowl.

It hit skowl, causing him to be blown back as he lost some feathers.

"Hit him with the owletts? Thats a great idea." Hope said picking one up as did DK.

Skowl wasn't done with his assault, using his wings to spawn balls of ice that rolled around. Hope tossed his, followed by DK for two more hits. After which Skowl o frustrated and flew higher up the tree.

A barrel appeared as they jumped into it as they rocketed up to the next platform where Skowl awaited them.

"What else you got, bird brain?" Rainbow taunted as Skowl flapped his wings as a powerful wind followed sooth.

"Well, he's got that." Hope said as more owlets flew by with random eggshells. "But the weakness is still the same all the way."

They each grabbed an owlet as they tossed them right at Skowl. He lost even more feathers as he flew high right into the sky.

They blasted up to final platform above the clouds.

"WHoa, were way high up!" Hope said. "But nows not the time for that. Lets finish this, Skowl!"

Skowl hooted as his owl minions flew right at the platform with pointed hats.

"Incoming!" Jexi said as the iwls dived right at them. Hope saw the eggshell ones and attacked with those. Skowl also used giant eggs to drop on them with him in one of them. He lost his hat on his own impact and left him open for DK to bop him. With one final owl raid, Skowl was finished as DK punched his lights out and sent him to the stars. Skowl soon found himself in a cage next to Pompy.

"Perfect. Now I have some one for my little joke gag. Now, who's on first?" Cece said.

"Hoo?"

"I'm asking you who's on first.' Cece said as Skowl groaned.

K.O!

"Huh. I guess that wasn't so scary." Hope said. "But now the next question… how do we get down from here?" he wondered as Jexi flew his ship up to him.

"Need a little help?" Jexi asked.

"Thanks." Hope said as a cannon barerl appeared.

"Dedenne said the next world is called Bright Savannah. Wonder who'll DK snatch to fire there this time?" Jexi asked.

DK jumped onto the ship and this time grabbed Luffy as he jumped off. "I'll see you guys later!" he called out.

As luffy blasted off. They were wondering.

"Why did DK choose Luffy?" Hope asked.

"Luffy loves adventure. A savannah is an adventure magnet. He's gonna have the time of his life." Nami said.

"That is one smart ape." Hope said. "Well, gotta fly."

Hope went into the barrel and blasted himself too.

"It;s only natural. Both of us cant advance without one member from each team being on the world with the boss. So I'll keep going with DK." Hope shouted from afar 


	6. Bright Savannah

Hope flew across the sky alongside the others ships to an island shaped like the african savannah. Some parts of the island had tornadoes blowing and even wildfires burning.

"That's the Bright Savannah. It's not anything at all like was…" Hope said before he crashed into some wildgrass.

DK and Luffy soon landed next to him. "You gonna be good?" Luffy asked.

"Hey, where ya been?" Hope said. "I thought you'd already be neck deep in adventure here by now?" Hope asked.

"I got distracted by a beetle. Those things are cool. Then you landed in their little pile." Luffy said pointing behind Hope to see several lions gasping as they growled at him.

"Aw geez…" Hope said.

The three of them ran from the lions before the lions stopped and ran.

"Huh? Yeah! That's right. No messing with me!" Hope said before turning to see a herd of Swinub and Piloswine with a Mamoswine in front of them.

"Let me guess, four frosty kings?" Hope asked.

"Yep. One of the four frosty kings." Mamoswine said.

"And you're gonna run us out?" Hope asked.

"Of course." Mamoswine said scratching its foot. "Run."

Now the three ran the other way as the herd pursued them.

"Wait, why the heck are we running? Luffy, bazooka that mammoth! Luffy?" Hope said not seeing the two before seeing them behind the herd. "What the heck?"

"Yeah. Turns out some of these guys know about me and don't wanna start a fight so they let me pass ahead." Luffy shouted.

Hope stopped as did the herd.

"Listen, I dont wanna fight you either. Hey, hit me with an Ice Shard, you probaby haven heard of me yet." Hope said.

"Listen, I'm not much of a fighter either. But if I don't show my authority, those guys won't respect me anymore." Mamoswine whispered.

"Wait, why is that? Mamoswine are the largest Pokemon in Sinnoh." Hope asked.

"Rules of the herd. Don't show authority, they walk all over you. Look, I'll launch an attack and you throw a punch. I'll take a dive." Mamoswine whispered.

"Okay." Hope said. "Okay all of you, listen up! Youre leaders gonna fight me to let me pass!"

"Yeah. This little runts got no chance of getting by me with one punch!" Mamoswine said. "Okay. Here comes Ancientpower!"

Hope dashed in with a punch as he dodged Ancient power and Mamoswine moaned as he fell.

"Oh! I've been defeated. I guess we gotta let the little guy pass now, cause he beat me, oh!" Mamoswine said.

"You really think they'll fall for this?" Hope asked.

"Please, they can't tell the difference between food and a painting." Mamoswine said as the Swinub and Piloswine parted a way for Hope.

"Okay, thanks. Next time, try to make yourself stronger, but not for proving to others, but to yourself too!" Hope said.

"Thanks kid! I'll be sure to get strong." Mamoswine said as Hope and his two companions walked off. "Yeah, when we start flying." he said chuckling as the herd moved on.

"Only two left at this point. I think we're getting a good grip on this whole four frosty kings thing." Hope said.

"And we-whoa!" Luffy said as DK began sniffing and pounding his chest. "I think he smells something good." Luffy said as DK ran with him on his back.

"Some things never change.." Hope said as they went into a hut, which was unknown to them, the boss arena.


	7. Ba-Boom the Boisterous

As soon as the three entered the hut, they saw a tall bar with a bunch of bananas hanging under it. There was also a slab of meat.

"Meat! Finally, I'm Starving!" luffy said as DK and Dixie followed him into the arena.

The others arrived to see what was happening.

"Luffy, no! Its a trick!" Nami shouted.

Before the two could grab their food, a baboon swung down and grabbed the food as he laughed at their faces.

Hope jumped down as the baboon landed on the perch bar.

"It's not nice to take someone's food without asking permission, pal." Hope said cracking his knuckles.

"Looks like were in for a fight! Lets see what theyve got against the third general, Ba-Boom the Boisterous." Dedenne said.

Ba-boom then did a ninja pose as he split into three. After which, they then started laughing at the four people below.

"Oh, you think this is funny? Well none of you will be laughing after this! Bring it!" Hope said.

FIGHT!

One of them walked to the end as he attached a rope as he swung towards them with a mallet in his hands. Surprisingly, as the three swung with the mallets, they were too high and kept missing. One of Ba-Boom's clones then got careless and went all the way down to the end of the rope and swung upside down. That was Hope's chance as he leaped up and tagged him in the back side.

Both of the ones on top then dropped below as they did a spin dash right at them.

"Hey! They're ripping off my style!" Sonic said. "Beat them up!"

"Wow. You guys are funny." Luffy said wrapping his arms around him. "Gum Gum….Tornado!" he said spinning his upper body around as he knocked the two right into the poles with a single hit.

The first clone disappeared after his fur turned white. This prompted Ba-Boom to change up his tactics. He put his fur back together and with his remaining clone took turns dropping bombs shaped like fruit to them.

DK signaled to them to toss the ones like watermelons, not the spiky ones. Doing so, they then tossed them back at the two Ba-Booms, making the second clone vanish. Ba-Boom screeched before summoning two more clones, made of ice.

"Wow, you're full of surprises." Hope said as he dodged a ladder, bomb and swing attacks.

"Yeah. If only we weren't trying to beat you up, we might've gotten along. Now Gum Gum… Bazooka!" Luffy shouted hitting all three at once, sending them flying across the sky and into a cage at the circus.

"Yes! My new three man monkey performance is a go!" Cece said. Ba booms ice clones then disappeared. "Oh. You can still make more, right? I got bananas."

Ba-Boom smiled as he did so.

"Good." Cece smiled.

"Ah, that felt great. Next stop, Sea Breeze Cove." Hope said.

"This means we have to do a lot of swimming. And we have Devil Fruit users here." Sci-Twi said.

"Oh, you guys won't be diving. Just one person from Hope's team and one from Jexi's. Its the rule you guys established." Dedenne said.

DK then jumped onto the crowd, grabbed Juvia and went for the barrel.

"Eeek! Someone help me!" Juvia shouted.

"Wow. Just like King Kong." Lemon said.

"I think she's putting on that bravado to get Gray to rescue her." Lucy said.

"Too bad I'm not going to do it." Gray said as DK and Juvia got in the barrel as it blasted them off.

"I still love you, my darling!" Juvia said.

"Well, I'm off." Hope said.

"Nope, I got this one." Korra said. "You've done three islands already, you need a break. Besides, if this a cove, its got a lot of water, meaning a master waterbender like me will definitely be good here."

"Looks like the Avatar, Korra is swapping out for Hope. A smart play." Dedenne said as she jumped into the barrel as it rocketed her off.


	8. Sea Breeze Coast

The three sailed across the sky before landing right into the water in the inner area of the island.

"Wow. Who would have thought we could have had a safe splash." Korra said resurfacing.

"Since my body is made of water, its easy to land in it." Juvia said. "I can understand why this ape chose me to come, but he can't possibly predict paring two rivals up will end well."

"Rivals? I just joined with Hope like a few hours ago." Korra said.

"Don't give me that. You're 17. Wait, gray is 18. He's a year older. Don't go for him! He's older than you!" Juvia said.

"Wait, aren't you about the same age as me?" Korra asked.

"Yes! Oh she's right. We're the same age. This isn't going to be a working argument." Juvia muttered to herself.

"Wait, you think I'm gonna be his date instead of you? You are crazy." Korra said as she swam ahead.

Most of Sea Breeze Cove was water, so it was easy to maneuver for Juvia and Korra. DK didnt mind getting his fur wet either, as he was actually a really good swimmer but had to resurface a few times in order to get a few breathes in before diving back down into the water.

"It'll be hard for Frozen Fury to place someone here. I've read that water types can use Ice based attacks but Ice types aren't suited to water." Korra said before an Ice beam went past them. She looked below to see a large shell creature with a black orb center and a smirking face.

"But some of us have ice type traits." it said. "Now you mess with Cloyster of the four frosty kings." he said firing again.

"Great, now we gotta deal with a shellfish freak." Korra said as the three continued to dodge.

"I'm glad I caught you here. You cant use any other elements in the water except the latter. And water doesn't pair well with someone who's also a water type plus an ice type." Cloyster said.

"Yeah, so maybe some benders cant use fire or earth under water." Korra said before surfacing creating a spout. "But i'm or experienced than you think!"

She flushed Cloyster out of the water with another spout and blasted fire at him,all through it doesn't work.

"Fire's not gonna work all that well. I'm primarily water." Cloyster said before DK jumped out with both fists at the ready. "But that might." he said before DK began wailing on him before sending him crashing into the ocean floor.

"Good job distracting him, Korra." Juvia said.

"Distracting? Uh yeah. I totally meant to keep him focused on me." Korra said.

Originally, Korra was planning on taking Cloyster out with a barrage of fire and earth, but that wasn't gonna happen now that Cloyster got DK'd.

"But still, sometimes being the avatar is knowing when to pull back and letting someone else handle the final blow." Korra said. "Guess I still got a ways to go still."

"The boss seems to be in that cave. It could be any underwater creature, by the looks of it." Juvia said.

"Then lets go fishing." Juvia said. 


	9. Fugu the Frightening

As soon as the three swam into the cave, they saw a shape in front of them. It turned around to be a big yellow pufferfish.

"A pufferfish? Oh man, I got a bad feeling about this…" Korra said before turning to DK and Diddy. "Listen, whatever you do, dont... uh oh."

DK and Diddy were already at the Pufferfish's location. They scared it from behind causing it to bloat up a bit. DK and Diddy laughed as the pufferfish looked annoyed. It then took in water as it bloated bigger and bigger till it almost took the size of the whole cave.

"Oh. Our first little underwater match is now in full swing with the Avatar, Juvia and the kongs vs Fugu the Frightening." Dedenne said.

"I get why they call him that, he looks a little bit intimida-yah!" Korra said as Fugu exhaled some water causing them to be blown back. "Okay, now you're gonna get it."

FIGHT!

Fugu started by taking in some water and growing a bit big as he began slowly rolling towards the four.

"Hes covered in spikes everywhere except his behind. Hit him there and knock him into those spiky hermit crab shells." Korra said.

They used Fugu's size to his advantage to hit him with greed bloated fish and his back side three times. Fugu then added something new, he then began spitting out spiky urchins as well as fish enemies that swam right at them in quick movements.

Koraa used her waterbending to defect the urchins and blast the fish back at fugu. Stunning him to give DK time hit him again. Fugu finally got serious, bloating to his maximum size. He then rolled right at them, leaving very little room for them to go around him.

"Swim over and under him based on the direction he's going!" Juvia said as they did so and packed in more hits. "Now to finish this monstrosity. Water Beam!" Juvia said blasting water at Fugu, firing him up to the surface where sanji was in the air.

"Let me finish of this big dish. Hell Memories!" Sanji said burning up and charging into Fugu, setting him on fire and falling back down.

"Youre so unlucky to be a blowfish. Because when preparing them, I gotta cut around the dangerous organs." Sanji said as Fugu sweated before a large claw grabbed him.

"Don't you dare cook up the first performer of my upcoming aquarium performance!" Cece called out.

Fugu sighed in relief because he was safe. But he also thought that blowfish weren't usually in aquatic exhibits. But didn't have time to think about it before being fully pulled up.

"Well, that was a fun little thing. Next up on the island tour is Juicy Jungle!" Dedenne said. "Good Luck!"

"It says here that Juicy Jungle is over growing with lots of exotic fruits. The juices even flow into factories and form rivers." Hope read. "Sounds...refreshing."

"Yeah, but who could possibly wanna go to somewhere like that?" Jexi wondered.

DK then leapt into the stands as he grabbed Sunset, Komasan and Jibanyan and went to the barrel.

"Wait, he grabbed three of us? Not fair!" Jibanyan said as the four were fired off of the barrel.

"Big brother!" Komajiro said. "Ya gotta take me with you, Miss Korra! I dont want my bro dyin in some jungle!"

"You got it." Korra said grabbing him as they leapt into the barrel as they rocketed off.

"Due to DK grabbing Komasaan and Jibanyan alongside Sunset, one more can go with Komajiro and Korra." Dedenne said.

"Guess I'll go with them." Erica said. "It might be relaxing." she said getting into the barrel as she followed them. 


	10. Juicy Jungle

As they soared across the sky, they soon came across a large island with large fruit growing on trees as well as rivers of fruit juice.

"Wow. Its looks….really fresh." Erica said as the seven soon landed on the beach of this island.

"Why the heck did you decide to kidnap us, you stupid monkey!" Jibanyan asked.

Sunset then looked to the bushes to see the top of a large strawberry poking out. "Well, at least we can get some lunch." she said trying to pluck it, only to be surprised to see the strawberry was actually a cat Yo-kai that resembled a strawberry a bit.

"What the?" Korra said.

"Mmm. Strawbnyan!" it said.

As soon as it said this, more cats came out, five to be exact. Each looking like a fruit of some kind: orange, melon, watermelon, kiwi and grape.

"Clemenyan!" the orange said.

"Melonyan!" the melon said.

"Watermelnyan!" the watermelon said.

"Kiwinyan!" the kiwi said.

"Grapenyan!" the grape said.

"We are...the Fruit Nyans!" the six said.

"Oh my gosh! They look so cute I could just eat them up." Erica said looking at each one.

"Dont eat us! We arent exactly fruit!" they said.

"Its true. According to this, they're just cat Yo-kai who look like fruit." Sunset said looking them up.

"Weve been stranded on this island for months, but it isnt so bad. I think the reason why DK chose you is because you have the watch." Clemenyan said.

"Yeah. There's this big scary polar bear interfering with our island paradise and we want him to leave." Melonyan said.

"A polar bear?" Korra asked.

"They call him… Bashmaster the Unbreakable. We love living on this island and don't wanna leave." Strawbnyan said.

"So many good fruits here. Please get him outta here." Grapenyan begged.

"We cant say no to those faces. Were on it. After all we do have the rumored new Avatar." Erica said.

"Great, let's go and stop this guy." Korra said.

But as the seven were about to head to the top, they were confronted by a large figure. "Halt! Though shall not proceed past...Vanilluxe!" said a large two headed ice cream cone. "You will not pass me. I am the last of the four frosty kings!"

"Oh...my….SWIRLS!" Komasan and Komajiro said.

"Oh no….the ice cream killers!" Vanilluxe panicked as they chased after him.

"You brought them along with me because they love ice cream, huh?" Sunset asked as DK shook his head yes.

"Then why did I come along?" Jibanyan said as DK held up a finger as if saying not yet.

"Okay! I'll surrender. Just call off your ice cream demons!" Vanilluxe said.

Sunset whistled and called to two back.

"Now that we beat you all, Frozen fury' out of the tournament, right Dedenne?"

"Uh, not exactly. Frozen Fury still has one active member. The leader who signed them up. He's residing on DK Island with Fredrik." Dedenne said

"Lord Frederick is the one who wanted to freeze your island, and our leader, is a newby who suggested that some of us sign up." Vanilluxe said. "I won't speak his name, but trust me, you'll wanna run when you see him."

"We'll take our chances. Now then, we still have a polar bear to get rid of." Korra said.

"Oh and one last thing. Bashmaster isnt called his name for any old reason. He also wiedls a giant hammer. He'll smash you flat before you even get a hit in." Vanilluxe said.

"Us? Turned into pancakes? We'll see about that." Sunset said.


	11. Bashmaster the Unbreakable

Inside of a large pool of juice was a lone iceberg where a polar bear rested as he licked a popsicle. But just then, he heard a sound as the group slid out of a juice water fall and on his iceberg, making him drop his popsicle. As he tried to rescue it, it got eaten by the fish inside. He moaned before turning his anger at them.

"Uh… we're sorry?" Erica asked.

The bear grabbed a large hammer as he roared. He was indeed Bashmaster the Unbreakable.

"Wait, hes fighting us because we ruined his day?" Sunset said.

"Yes he is. We got another ice chilling fight as these seven go against Bashmaster the Unbreakable." Dedenne said.

Bashmaster twirled his hammer and held it in a fighting stance.

FIGHT!

Bashmaster lifted his hammer up as he was about to smash them. The group tried to run, accidently leaving Jibanyan and Komasan to take the hammer.

"Guys!" Sunset said.

"Hehe...huh?" Bashmaster grunted before something lifted the hammer off. Standing in there place was a yellow Komasan with red flames.

"MMMM. Jibakoma!" it said.

"A fusion? But i didnt put in the…" Sunset said before looking at DK who gave the thumbs up. "You clever ape."

"Now, we're gonna take care of you, polar bear guy. Oh Nya Swirls!" Jibakoma said.

Jibakoma dodged Bashmasters hammer as they gave him an uppercut into the juicy lake before he got back out.

"Youll have to do better than just bringing the hammer down." Jibakoma said.

Bashmaster realized what they were saying and jumped to the far end of the iceberg. He tapped his hammer on the ground before leaping into the air and doing a dive bomb on the fusion before it stepped out of the way and he missed.

"Take this!" Jibakoma said kicking him in the gut sending him back into the lake before he got back out.

He then summoned large ice cubes and kicked them his way, but even that got him into the lake. As he got out, the three repeated dips in the juice made Bashmasters fur a light shade of purple as he started to get ticked off.

"Come and get meow!" Jibakoma said.

Bashmaster banged his hammer on the ground allowing it to turn before catching it, summoning stacks of ice cubes that pinned Jibakoma down. Smirking, his second part of the attack involved charging for ward and sliding across the ice. Jibakoma smirked as he jumped as the bear slid past.

"Let's finish this!" they said as blue balls of fire appeared around Jibakoma and kept multiplying until dozens of them were in the air. "Nyange...Soul Storm!" they said as the balls of fire hit the bear sending him flying into a cage above.

"Wow. My first polar bear." Cece said. "Hope you can balance on a rubber ball."

Bashmaster then noted his hammer.

"A strong man? Oh, you're going to do wonders here." Cece smiled. "Oh, and sorry about your popsicle. If it makes you feel any better, you can have a whole box of them." she smiled offering said box.

Bashmaster smiled. This was the first time in his life that no one was scared of him. Everyone thought because he was big and had a hammer that he was fierce. But now...he could make people smile instead of scared.

"Nice job guys. Now Lord Fredrick is all thats left." Jexi said.

"Well Screw trekking the frozen tropics, I say we raid his ship and take the guy head on, no long ways." Natsu said.

"Yeah, thats a good plan. You up for that, DK?" Hope asked.

"Ook ook." DK said hitting his chest.

"Thats what I like to hear." Hope said. 


	12. Final Fight with Lord Fredrick

Inside DK Isle's massive Volcano, the entire inside of it was frozen over as both teams ran inside to see the ship over the mouth and a chasm below.

"WHoa, even the volcano is frozen." Hope said. He suddenly heard horns and drums as the others looked down and saw someone stand up and make the tucks cheer.

DK and his pals jumped down and smashed the ice, cracking it and making a light from the lava below shine on the Snowmad leader. He's the biggest, he's the toughest, he is the Walrus, he is...Lord Fredrik!

Lord Fredrick laughed deeply at them as the horn was around his neck. Suddenly Hope and Jexi's scanners went crazy.

"Of course. They hid the badge in the horn. So all we have to do is get it out." Sci-Twi said.

"That will not be easy." said a voice as out came a shrew like creature with icicle quills and blue skin.

"That's...an Alolan Sandslash." Yuki said.

"Youre the newbie? Youre a lot more smaller than what the frosty kings said in the description to run." Korra said.

"That weren't talking about size." Sandslash said showing its claws as it easily sliced a steel beam the snowmads brought.

"They're an ice and steel type. Their claws can slice through steel itself." Yuki said.

Fredrick laughed as the Kongs stared him down. He then jumped over to them and crashed onto the ice, cracking it and causing it to crumble into the lava. DK thumped his chest as Fredrick jumped a bit in anger.

"Say goodbye to the final 8, cause you're taking a swim in lava." Sandslash said.

"You really think so? Well were going all the way, and youre going down!" Hope said.

Final Round! FIGHT!

Frederick jumped over to where his throne was as he took out his horn. He then blew into it as snowballs flew out of it.

OUt of the balls came tucks. DK stunned one and threw it at Fredrick, prompting him to jump back. He adjusted his helmet and charged three times, all of them hitting Fredrick as they jumped over him.

"Ice Slash!" Sandslash said trying to slash at the heroes with his sharp claws but Korra blocked it with earth.

"You're fighting me, snow shrew." Korra said.

'Bring it...Avatar." Sandslash said as they clashed.

The two clashed against each other with claws and rocks as they ran across the volcano's crater trying to get the upperhand.

Meanwhile, Lord Fredrick had changed his attacks up as he summoned ice dragons that soared across the volcano as DK and the heroes continued to avoid the dragon strikes.

Korra on the other hand was fighting Sandslash as things were heating up, literally.

"Let's go! Ice Shard!" Sandslash said firing ice shards at Korra.

Korra smirked as she blasted fire at the shards, melting them.

"What? You bend fire too?" Sandslash asked.

"I got more than just fire and earth." Korra said bending the melted shards to wrap Sandslash in a tight grip.

"What...are you?" Sandslash asked.

"I'm the Avatar. You...just lost to her." Korra said sending him flying out of the volcano as his scanner fell into the lava.

"With the scanner gone, Team Frozen Fury have lost the chance to get into the Final 8. They are out." Dedenne said.

DK wasted no time either and tossed a downed fredrick into the air. With one mean punch, he sent him flying through the ship and out of the vocano screaming, cancelling the snow storm.

As frederick fell, he was right on top of his own fleet as a Pointy Tuck Noticed and screamed. But it was too late as Lord Fredrick crashed into his fleer and destroyed it with a tremendous splash into the ocean.

"Aww.. i missed him. Well, i have 5 of his generals already, so its still a good day.' Cece said as the circus flew off.

The kongs celebrated before the horn flew right at them as DK caught it. Doing the teams a favor he shook the horn as a badge in the shape of an iceberg with the DK symbol on it came out. He then waved good bye as he blew into the horn sending a breeze of flowers out that melted the island into its normal state.

"Its yours, teams. The proof you defeated lord frederick and fought with DK, The first badge is both of yours." Dedenne said. "Only seven left to gain entry."

"Yes! Now how about our next riddle card?" Hope asked.

"Riddle card. Uh, those were only to start you out." Dedenne said. "Now, you will follow the next location the badge has logged into your computer."

"Got it. Hmm. Looks pretty close." Tails said. "And very...futuristic. Let's get going."

As they soared off with DK and his friends playing some jazzy music, Megaman looked at the world. "Hmm. I can't help but feel...I've been there before." he said.

To be continued…. 


End file.
